


Not That Purpose

by microwaveslayer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Mostly Human, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil discuss possibly experimenting in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Purpose

            “Cecil?”

            Cecil smiled and hums, acknowledging his boyfriend saying his name. Cecil would have turned but he had his arms, and tentacles, full with washing, drying, and putting away the dishes.

            “Well, I’ve been wanting to experiment,” Carlos admitted.

            “Oh?” Cecil asked and turned his head to watch Carlos. The latter sat at the table, staring at a screen, a grave expression on his perfect features. Cecil would have worried, but he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

            “Yes, experiment,” Carlos told him. As Cecil watched, a faint colour came over the scientist’s features. Cecil know why. Unaskable questions, ones reserved for intimate partners. Questions that required emotion and heart to ask, something Carlos still lacked.

            “Bedroom experiments?” Cecil asked, setting down everything carefully. His tentacles coiled around himself, the most efficient way to keep them maintained and they made neat accessories.

            “Well, yes,” Carlos admitted. “I just hope you won’t think it’s weird.”

            “Why would I think that?” Cecil asked, chuckling softly.

            “It’s kind of odd and I thought you might be offended,” Carlos told him, cringing at his own words.

            “Carlos,” Cecil purred, smiling over at the scientist. “I would never be offended.”

            Carlos nods and Cecil steps over to stare at the laptop over Carlos’ shoulder. Cecil takes in for a moment Carlos’ scent, the biting cologne and subtle scent of chemicals from a long day at the lab. Cecil loves the smell and it’s so Carlos.

            “Cecil.”

            Cecil brought his attention to the laptop before them. Carlos swiped the trackpad to the left and brought up his web browser. On the screen were lewd pictures of tentacles and humans, the latter mostly women.

            Cecil paled and then turned a deep shade of lavender. He asked softly, “Carlos, what is this about?”

            “Well, I wanted to try something different and new,” Carlos admitted, already clicking and tapping away at the keys to bring up the usual scientific graphs. “I mean, it’s just an experiment.”

            “Carlos,” Cecil sighed. “My amazing Carlos, these are extra hands. Using them for that could hurt you.” He kissed the top of that perfect head before chuckling and telling him, “It’s a rather dirty purpose, too.”

            Carlos turned a bit scarlet and nodded in understanding and Cecil only chuckled, pressing his lips again to that perfect head. He made his way into the kitchen, finishing the dishes and leaving Carlos to his work.

        

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is just too much explicit stuff involving tentacles.


End file.
